


The Terok Nor Trash Chute

by Regret_Pile



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, F/F, F/M, Fancy Strap-Ons, Farting, Foot Fetish, I Warned You Some of These Kinks Were Esoteric, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No scat play, Oo-mox, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex, Scat, Self-cest, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, Xeno, of a sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regret_Pile/pseuds/Regret_Pile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of DS9 porn ficlets/drabbles.  For your own sanity, check the chapter notes for each chapter.</p><p>I do take prompts, but non-con is off the table, more because I'm not comfortable with it in this canon than for any other reason.  Any other kinks (and I do mean ANY, though I may regret saying this), provided I can write them well, are available.</p><p>I was going to call this series thing 'Waste Extraction,' but, especially considering my typical subject matter, I thought that might send the wrong impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lizard Hipped (Bashir/Garak, Xeno)

**Author's Note:**

> What if Cardassian anatomy were more alien?
> 
> Xeno, Garashir.

Cardassians don't walk like humans. That's actually one of the first things that draws Julian to Garak--the way his whole spine shifts this way and that as he walks. It's hypnotic.

And one day Garak asks his dear doctor if he'd like to see just what this spine can do.

They're belly-to-back, oiled, and Garak is writhing beneath Julian, the skin of the two attacking the doctor's cock from all angles.  The oil transfers heat so well, and there is so much skin touching.  This is more intimate than fucking.

Julian's cum splatters up his own chest.  Garak extends an eight-inch tongue and licks his dear doctor clean.  It's rough.  Which is nice.

 _Why bother with human_ s? Julian thinks.


	2. Soft Hands (Jake/Nog, Oo-Mox)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, like, what's the deal with oo-mox, anyway?

Jake has soft hands.  He's hesitant with Nog's ears.  Nog has to tell him to squeeze tighter.

Nog's lobes grow warm, and begin to tingle.  Jake works them up and down, really getting his thumbs into it.  Nog moans.  The pleasure radiates into his whole head.

Ferengi lobes aren't an erogenous zone, exactly.  Oo-mox doesn't result in arousal, it's confined to the lobes.  Nog's cock is, in other words, not involved.

Yet.  He can feel Jake's erection on the small of his back.  His own cock responds in kind.  Jake's kissing his neck, now, as he rubs his lobes.

Nog takes one of Jake's soft hands, and slides it down the front of his pants.


	3. Labor Disputes (Leeta, Dabo Girls, Wetting/Watersports)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quark is very strict regarding bathroom breaks. Leeta leads the other Dabo girls in a creative form of protest.
> 
> So yeah, pee fic.

Leeta's bladder was killing her, but it's not time yet.  She'd had a meeting with the girls and they all agreed.  Ten minutes of bathroom time total permitted over an all-night shift was just unacceptable.

So it was agreed.  Load up on raktajino or tea or coffee or whatever, and give Quark a demonstration.

Girls had pissed themselves before, on the job, and those outfits left no room for anything absorbent.  At least one patron came specifically to see poor Axtru, who had had two children, and so could only hold it so much.  She'd made it three weeks without a workplace accident this time.  A new record.

But this was going to be different.  What Leeta had organized was a proper protest; a piss-in.  When Quark came to check on the Dabo tables, the girls would let go.  If only she could make it that long.

Axtru's body-stocking already had a small wet spot on the crotch.  Miti was shifting from leg to leg.  The rest were no doubt just as uncomfortable.  Leeta herself was barely focused on her duties.

And just as she thought she couldn't make it, there was Quark.  She gave the signal, and let loose with a gusher.  Her tight dress was immediately drenched.  The relief was huge, and mingled with triumph.  The bar sounded like a rainstorm, and the floor around the tables was becoming one large piss-slick.  If she wasn't mistaken, at least one of the girls had eaten asparagus.  Good.

As Leeta's flow finally subsided, Quark sighed.

"All right," he said, "You've made your point.  Pee whenever you want, just don't ever do it here again."

"We've got one more demand," said Leeta.

"Anything, just stop."

"Launder these uniforms for us, please."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for assassinating Quark's character here!


	4. Well-Maintained (Kira/Dax, Foot Fetish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say about this one, really. Just a foot fetish PWP.

Kira takes Jadzia's bare foot in her hands. It's immaculate. Her own are rough and callused from the sheer amount of trudging the resistance required of her. Jadzia's is soft and smooth. The nails are cut cleanly, and freshly painted--brown, to match the spots extending over the high arch.

Jadzia curls her toes and her sole wrinkles just so beautifully. "I'm glad you appreciate a well-maintained foot," she says.

"Well-maintained is an understatement," says Kira, as she playfully bites Jadzia's big toe.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

Dax is right. Kira isn't sorry a bit. She takes the toe in her mouth again, and begins to suck.


	5. (Jake/Ezri, Farting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew this was coming eventually, right? You know, given my other work. For the purposes of this fic, both Jake and Ezri (the host) are about 21.
> 
> At some point I got character study all up in my fart fic, too.

One thing they don't tell you about being joined is the gas.  See, if the symbiont's processing nutrients right, then the byproduct is a whole lot of methane and hydrogen sulfide.  Just another thing Ezri didn't sign up for.

Benjamin has gone off to bed with Kasidy, so she's drinking with Jake in his quarters.  He's a very sweet kid.  Who is a year older than Ezri Tigan was, before the symbiont added a couple centuries.  He's cute, too.  Ezri does like tall guys.

And then he asks, "Ezri, was that you?"

The stink is unmistakable--potent and eggy.  She can't deny it.

"Well, there's two of us here, and you asked, so..."

"Are you...feeling alright?  It's Dad's gumbo, isn't it?  It's not for beginners, that stuff."

"No."  Ezri eases out another silent fart, fouler than the last.  "This is just the Dax standard, apparently.  Every since I was joined.  On an average day I feel like I swallowed a balloon."  The next one makes a squeak as it passes.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so gross."

Jake smiles. "Bet I can do better."  He lifts a cheek and cuts a five-second ripper.

Ezri can't help but crack up.  "Yeah, you'd pass for a joined Trill any day."

"Nog's better."

"That's unsettling."  She blushes.  She notices a bulge in the front of his pants.  She blushes harder.

"So, um, what's going on down there?" she says, gesturing.

Jake places a pillow over his crotch.  Ezri would do the same in his place if she didn't have a whole menagerie of sexual experiences in her head.  And, if, you know, she had a penis.  She remembers three lives' worth of untimely erections.  So she knows exactly what's going on down there.  Jake's trying to act all casual and play off his interest in her farts as childishness.  That never works with kinks.  She'd know--poor Tobin.  She farts again, silently, knowing he's going to smell it and _by everything good and decent that smells horrible what the hell is coming out of her._

Now Jake's blushing.

"Sorry," he says.

"I mean, I've been there, Jake.  Listen, you don't have to be cagey with me."  She lets slip another one, and this one is noisy.  "I mean, if we're going to try to be friends...I'm not going to stop having horrible gas.  I can't believe I just said that sentence.  The gas, I mean, not us being friends."

"Friends?"

"I don't know.  You're cute.  And the Ezri in me says it's appropriate and the Dax in me says it's not."  Still another fart, and she has a good supply more.  Maybe that gumbo was exacerbating things.  "It's awful."

"I think it's kind of sexy."

"Not the farting, Jake, the Trill thing.  I don't know how to handle it.  Ezri Tigan would already be kissing you.  Except...she wouldn't because Ezri Tigan was a lesbian and now Ezri Dax likes tall boys with nice smiles and--"

Jake kisses her.  As she leans into it, he pulls away.  "Sorry, that was--"

"I liked it."

"Do, uh, do you want to..."

"Yes, Jake, I'll sit on your face."

"I was going to say kiss again.  But I wouldn't say no to that."

Within five minutes she's got her ass in Jake's nose and her hands on his cock. It must be the Curzon in Ezri that's going for it.  Which makes her feel a little more like a proper joined trill, enriched by her former lives; not a farty, confused mess.  She still feels sort of gross.  But Jake's cute and there's worse ways to end an evening than with your hands on a tall boy's cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really enjoy writing Ezri.


	6. Nostalgia (Ezri/Bashir, Pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to play around with past lives and sex stuff in that area. Expect more.

Ezri misses having a cock sometimes.  Not in a dysphoric way, but in the way one misses one's hometown as it was when one was growing up.  Except it was never her cock, it was Curzon's or Torias' or Tobin's.  The sense-memory is vivid enough, though.  It may as well have been hers.

She mentions it, idly, to Julian, in one of their quiet moments.  He smiles, says he thinks he knows something.

They make strap-ons with neural links, now.  She holds it in her hand, as it seals to her skin.

"I've never had more than a finger up there," says Bashir.  She reminds herself to ask about that finger.  She tells him it's alright, that she's done this before.  Curzon has.

When he's prepared, she enters him and feels it and he is warm and tight and there is a certain sound the lube makes and she's never had a cock before, but it feels like everything she remembers.

He groans,  she's breathing heavy.  She digs the heel of her hand into his back as she, or the strap-on, or she through the strap-on, comes.

She pulls out.  Julian smiles.  Looks like they'll be going down memory lane again sometime.

 


	7. Dress Up In You (Kira/Odo, Shapeshifty self-cest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo is trying on Kira's body. Pretty much what it says in the chapter title.

Kira didn't know her ass was that nice.  She guesses that was why Dax always walked a pace or two behind her.

The last time her own reflection had wanted to fuck her, the circumstances were decidedly different.

"You'd better not just be flattering me with that body."

Her face--Odo's face, rather--takes on a look of puzzlement. "I wouldn't see the point in lying to you.  Nor the challenge in creating an idealized body.  I asked to be in  _your_ skin."

He pinches a nipple.  He's doing it wrong.  "Trust me, that doesn't feel like much of anything to me," she says, "You want to do little circles with your finger." She stretches out a hand to touch the other breast.  "Like this."  Odo replicated it on Kira's own nipple.  Mostly right.  Mostly...ooh, that's something.  That's electric.

She takes his free hand, and places it over the red patch of hair between his own legs.  She can only imagine how much work it took to get pubic hair right.  "Let me show you exactly how I work," she says, and slips both their fingers inside.


	8. Small and Breakable (Grilka/Quark, Rough Sex, Biting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of two 'deleted scenes' from 'Looking for Par'mach in All The Wrong Places.' Here's just what landed Quark and Grilka in the infirmary.

She quite literally throws him on the bed. Then tackles him. She's tearing his clothes away, groping roughly for his cock. He can feel her breath tickling his lobes. He's pretty sure he's sprained something already. That said, he's hard as a rock.

"Well," she says, "do I have to do all the work?"

"Rule of acquisition 135: Labor is for other people."

She bites down on his bare shoulder. He's pretty sure she's drawn a little blood. It's exciting, being at her mercy. She wrestles him out of his pants and slides onto him. He slips a hand through several folds of fabric and clutches her breast. It feels so deviant, fucking a clothed female. He begins to rub her nipple.

"Harder," she pants. He pinches. "Harder!" He's got a vice grip on her now.

Her thighs are nearly crushing his midsection and he hopes she doesn't loosen up. She digs her nails across his chest, and lets out what can only be termed a war cry. That sends him over the edge, and he comes like he hasn't come in years. Of course, it's been a while, but still.

"I think I need a doctor," he says.

"Later," says Grilka, and lies down and holds him. She's gentle, now. Soft. 

She chuckles. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"That bruise I left on you looks like a cock."

Klingons.


	9. Worth The Wait (Quark/Natima Lang, Body Shots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tfbl. The prompt was Quark and Natima Lang, with an established relationship. I decided to go with a long-distance relationship angle. Looking at the ridge-prosthetics used in the episode, I kind of decided that Cardassians were built for body-shots.

It had been too long.  Quark tongued the ridges on Natima's neck, and proceeded to those descending from her collarbone to between her breasts.

"You know," he said, coming up for air, "there's a war on."

"Why do you think I came in the dead of night?"

"So we could fuck on my bar without the customers complaining?  Speaking of which..."

He took a bottle of liquor--the cheap stuff, mind you, no use losing profit--and poured a bit into the indentation where her collarbone-ridges joined.  As he slurped it off, he placed a hand between her thighs.  She was slick and ready.  He found her clit, and went to work.

She groaned.  "I missed you"

"Those holo-programs I gave you weren't quite as good as the real thing, then?"

"It's--unh--hard for a program to be creative in bed," she said, "Now lie back."

Quark lay down on the bar, and she climbed to straddle him.  She took a bottle of kanar and let a few drops fall into the outmost ridges in Quark's lobes.  He shivered with pleasure as she licked it off.

"You know, kanar's hard to come by these days," he said.

"Oh, you know you loved that."  She guided his cock into her and, oh yes.  She felt so right, Quark thought.  Someday she'd return for good.  Some day this would be just how it was.

Until then, of course, they'd make the most of her visits.

 

 

 

 


	10. You Would Have Been My Dream Girl (Ezri/Jadzia, Zhian'tara sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Ezri picked Odo to carry Jadzia during the Zhian'tara.
> 
> I imagine, given Ezri Tigan's life, that she'd be attracted to rebels like Jadzia. So I wrote smut of it, as one does.

"Can I get you anything from the replicator?" asks Ezri, in lieu of something with more content.

"I don't think Odo would appreciate that. I don't even think it'd work."

"You know, they miss you. A lot."

Jadzia stretches out on the bed.  Of course the bed.  Even in Odo's body, Jadzia moves like Ezri remembers her moving. She's had a lot of Jadzia's sexual encounters to replay in the sonic showers. It's gotten to be a problem.  "I know."

"I'd...if I met you..."  Ezri can't say it.

"You'd be an admirer?"

Ezri blushes.  "You'd kind of be my dream girl."

Jadzia laughs. "And here I am on your bed."

"Can you...not do the sexy voice in Odo's voice?"

"Sorry."  The body on the bed turns liquid, and then lying there is Jadzia, wearing not a stitch.  "Is this better?"

Ezri is blushing harder than she's blushed...ever, probably.

Jadzia stands up, and, oh wow, she's tall.  Six feet, probably.  So much of it in her legs.

"This was the plan, right?  When you asked a changeling to host me?"

Ezri smiles.  "Sort of a last-minute idea.  I talked to Curzon."

"He's a smart man, that Curzon."  Jadzia reaches for the zipper on Ezri's blue shirt.  "May I?"  Ezri nods vigorously.  Rather than the regulation undershirt, she's got a lacy black push-up bra.  Jadzia smiles.  "You know, I actually like the undershirts better."  Ezri kisses her, which turns into lip-biting and neck-sucking and Jadzia's ass is in her palm and Jadzia's wetness is rubbing against her thigh and they tumble onto the bed, a mess of spots.  She's still got her pants hanging off her left leg.

"You remember how I like it, right?" asks Jadzia.

Ezri thrusts with her fingers, using them just like a cock.  Jadzia takes the hand not thumbing Ezri's nipple and works her clit from above.  Ezri's mouth is all over her predecessor's chest and belly. Jadzia makes sounds that could probably be heard throughout the habitat ring.  Her hand moves from Ezri's breast to her ribs and grips hard, as Jadzia's yelping peaks then eases its way into gasps.

"Now you."

Ezri spreads her legs wide as Jadzia moves in.

When both are spent, Jadzia wraps her tall frame around Ezri's petite one, running her calf up and down Ezri's leg.  "You know," she whispers in Ezri's ear, "there is no reason you can't have as much sex as I did.  Believe me.  They'll be lucky."


	11. Paying For It (Kira/Dax. Scat, Toilet Voyeurism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be much shyer about posting this if I hadn't created this account originally just for toilety kinks. I know it's niche, but that's sort of exactly why I write it--someone has to look out for us perverts, right? Anyway, the basic premise is that, given all the alien diets on your average Federation station, food intolerances are going to crop up.

"You know," says Kira, "You could always just eat foods from Trill."

Another gassy splatter sounds from the bowl as Jadzia grimaces.  "And you can always leave the bathroom, if you're just going to guilt-trip me."  She says it with a smile in her voice.  More noisy diarrhea pours out of her.  "I didn't realize quite how much hulit root was in that dish, honestly.  I'm going to be in and out of here all night."

"Well, I'll be here to keep you company."  Kira hasn't let on that she likes to watch.  Explain it however you will, but there's just something impossibly private about seeing someone on the toilet.  It's exciting.

"You're sweet," says Jadzia, then grunts--no doubt a cramp shooting through her.  "So, which is worse?  This or the hasperat incident?"

"I still can't believe you can't eat hasperat."

"I can't believe you can't eat jenk berries.  I genuinely could not sleep through your farts that night."

"Ugh, I must have changed my underwear three times."

Jadizia gets up to wipe, then sits back down hastily as another wave of violent runs hit.

"I like that we're...you know, not one of those couples that pretends we don't have assholes," says Kira.

"I shit my pants on our one-month anniversary, Nerys.  Damn kesset greens."

"Only a little."

"A little--ugh--counts."

Kira had caught a good look at the underwear stain, when Jadzia went to clean up.  She'd fucked Jadzia more eagerly than ever that night.

"You at all close to done?" asks Kira.  "I'm hoping to hop in the shower with you."

 "Even seeing me like this?" Jadzia laughs as more brown liquid hits the bowl. "Well, I guess I won't be getting that rim job after all."  Kira laughs at this, a little forced, but a little genuine.

"I don't mind seeing you like this.  Your legs kind of look nice in this position."

"Do they now?"  Jadzia gives a courtesy flush, even though they both know it won't do anything about the considerable smell of her gas.  "Is that why you sit with me in here?"

"Old, um, old resistance instincts.  One person goes, the other keeps watch.  It was a chance for one-on-one time."

Jadzia is silent for some time as she breathes her way through a particularly violent set of fecal spews.  This is definitely worse than the hasperat incident.

"It is kind of intimate, isn't it?" she asks when she gets a reprieve.

Kira blushes a deep red.  Jadzia's eyes light up as a grin spreads on her face.  "Oh," she says, "it's _that_ kind of intimate for you."

Kira blushes harder.  "Guilty.  Sorry."

"Don't be.  Do you know the kind of stuff Nilani and Torias were into?  I'll give you a show any time you want, Nerys.  I love you." a booming fart echoes in the bowl.  "Not enough to ever eat _this_ again, mind you."

Kira smiles.  "Can...when you're done, can I wipe you?"

Jadzia laughs.  "Only if you're very thorough."

Kira thinks she can manage that.


	12. Starfleet Initiations (Nog/Jake, oral sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferengi are toothy. Hew-mons aren't. Jake can give something new and exciting to Nog.

Nog looks down at Jake as he licks the head of his cock. He wants the hew-mon to stop teasing him.

Ferengi mouths are dangerous places. You can draw blood with them. You don't trust kisses, on Ferenginar. You might get your lip bit off. When Nog first heard of oral sex, he recoiled. And then he rethought it. There are things Ferenginar can never give him. He is a Starfleet cadet, and his hew-mon boyfriend is sucking him off. This feels as much an initiation as getting his uniform.

Jake's sucking maybe a little too hard. He seems like he doesn't quite know what to do with his tongue, or how much of Nog's cock to take in. He hasn't done this either, and it shows. But the very idea is exciting enough to Nog. He is electrified, lobes to balls.

He loves Jake. He loves Jake's world. Right now, he loves Jake's mouth.

He doesn't come from this. But when they fuck, he comes hard. And when they curl up together, he feels like he's where he belongs.


	13. Smell Is Known To Evoke Memories (Jadzia/Lenara Kahn, farting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, the title is the premise. Even passing gas reminds Dax and Lenara of how in love they were. I tried to give the ship a little respect rather than just writing a cheap fetish fic, because I genuinely love 'Rejoined.' But it's still about farts and farts are still a kink of mine, so it is what it is.
> 
> In the Ezri/Jake chapter, if you didn't read it, the Trill symbiont's metabolic processes produce a lot of gas in the hosts, and this fic works off that same premise.

She smelled it, and she remembered him. His hands on her, his lips on her. The way he always pinched her nipples a little too hard. The way his tongue was so light on her clit. That was Dax.

Specifically, that was the Dax symbiont giving its host a rough time with a hefty portion of kedva greens.

"Sorry." Dax must have noticed Lenara sniffing.

"No, its, it's fine." Lenara blushed. "I mean, we're joined. We get gassy."

"And you would always pull the covers over my head when you had a good one!" It was true. Nilani's sense of humor was like that.

"I had a lot of good ones. The Kahn symbiont really doesn't take it easy."

"Well, yours still stink like a bog." What Lenara meant is that they stank like someone she loved and she was beginning to love this new Dax too.

It occurred to her that they were talking about their farts in a crowded restaurant. Good thing the Klingon opera was drowning out any conversation more than three feet away.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was doing.

"Yeah."

As soon as they entered Dax's quarters, a loud sputter erupted from Jadzia's ass. "I've been holding in a lot of these, Lenara. Hope you've still got a little Nilani in you." She farted again, long and pungent. The memories were there again. Maybe all the thoughts of fucking Torias were because of that kiss they'd shared yesterday. 

"You, um, you smell like him," said Lenara, "It makes it even harder to leave."

"You haven't left yet." Dax smiled. Oh, that was a hard smile to resist. "Is it really the farts that are doing it, by the way? Because that's incredibly funny."

"It is." Lenara laughed. "It is the farts and it is funny." She lifted a cheek and let fly one of her own, a bubbly, ten-second blast.

"I thought I was the only one. You'd pass gas while we were working together, and I'd know that was your smell. And knowing that...that made me want you again. Sexually, I mean, as well as all the other ways." Her eyes lit up and an impish grin spread on her face. "Maybe that's why reassociation is considered unnatural. It makes us into pervy little fart-sniffers!"

Lenara didn't feel particularly pervy. What she felt, as both of them continued to fill the small room with powerful gas, was home. Their smells, together, were like home.

"Dax?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go."

"You don't have to."

"Maybe I won't." She paused to let out another fart. "I want to fuck you so badly right now."

Jadzia opened her still-clothed legs, and toyed with her waistband. "I wouldn't say no to that."


End file.
